Persephone
by HoneyBadgerDCFF
Summary: Death is the Queen of all things rotting, decaying, and all around not living. She loves her job of collecting human souls and putting them where they belong, but gets bored sometimes. When Thresh the Chain Warden infuriates her by continuing to deny her new souls, Death herself comes down to be a champion of the League, not only to crush Thresh, but to have some fun. Rated M. OC.
1. The Kiss of Death

"Boring... Oh so... Boring..."

A slender woman sat upon a massive throne. The onyx that the seat was made up contrasted sharply with her pale skin. She was garbed in a long, purple dress that ran from the middle of her large bust all the way to the base of her throne.

"So bored!" She complained, tossing and turning on her seat.

"Madame Death."

The woman looked up, her magenta eyes glaring at her addresser. He was dressed in black armor from head to toe, he resembled that mortal, Mordekaiser or whatever the hell his name was.

"Thanatos, what is it?" She asked, her dull pink lips curved into a frown.

"It is three minutes until a new day, my lady. Exactly 20,000 people died today-" He paused, "My apologies, 20,010."

She rolled her eyes, "How many were born?"

"I believe the number was 25,000."

"How many of those didn't make it past their first breaths?"

"4,000."

Death grinned, "What a great way to brighten up my day! Walk with me, Thanatos!"

She stood from her throne and strutted past him, her elegant form barely reaching the titan's waist. He did not look at her as she walked past, however, he knew she could destroy him in a heartbeat.

If they had hearts, anyways.

Death exited her throne room and strode down the large hallway that led to it. She ignored the various doors that she passed, one emanating immense heat, one letting out bitter cold, one covered in spikes, one barricaded. All had massive guards standing beside them, colossal demons armed with battle axes and covered head to toe in armor.

Death stopped as she came to a new door, one without any guards or special features. Opening it, she walked into a new hallway. The grey walls turned even darker as she passed them, as though echoing her emotions.

"Madame Death, must we? I have other duties to attend to. Perhaps I could descend into hell to retrieve you some of those infernal blackberries you enjoy so much?"

Death rolled her eyes and continued walking, the thunderous steps of Thanatos behind her.

She strode down her new hallway until she at last came to a thin, white door. Golden inscriptions engraved on the frame. She frowned as she placed her hand on the handle, flashes of images ransacking her mind.

Crying mothers, fathers, panicked doctors a horrified midwives. Worlds going dark, babies crying then going silent.

She shook her head, she could never figure out why that was always so unpleasant.

Wrenching the door open, she beamed, a wicked smile crossing her lips. In front of her were thousands upon thousands of cradles, each filled with a baby.

Well, the souls of them, anyways.

Death let out an excited squeal as she ran forward, Thanatos following her, silently.

"Oh look at you!" She yelled, picking up one child from his crib, "Oh I just love it when these guys come up! They're always so much fun! Who's a baby? Who's a baby?! Is it you?!" She asked, delighted.

Thanatos looked away, uneasily. Whenever she dragged him here, it was always disturbing. Sure, it was a nice sight to see her so cheerful and excited, but the facts remained.

The thing in her hands was a dead baby, and Death herself was giggling like an idiot.

Well, Death itself, she could choose any form she wanted. Thanatos himself preferred the appearance of the young woman, it was much less terrifying then some of her other forms, and gave off a more... Humble, appearance, then the forms she took in paradise.

Still, those deep, purple eyes always managed to inspire fear into him.

"Look at you, you've got little itty bitty feet! Yes you do! Yes you d-"

The room shook as she twitched, Thanatos cringed.

"My lady, what is it?" He asked.

Her purple eyes turned orange and widened. She gently placed the child's soul down, and immediately sprinted out the door.

"My lady? My lady? What is it?" Thanatos asked, running after her.

"He's done it again, Thanatos! He's done it again! That's the last straw! I will not tolerate it anymore! Who the hell does he think he is, ME?!"

The titan gulped, that stupid mortal had finally done it. He had finally pushed Death to her breaking point.

"My lady, what do you intend to do?" He asked, barely keeping pace.

"I'm going down to the mortal plane, where I'll utterly annihilate him for his impudence!"

The pair quickly returned to the first hallway, passing the Demon Guards again. They looked unnerved from the shaking.

Thanatos just gave them a nod as he passed by, Death ignoring them. The two continued on, taking a right, then a left, then another right, until finally, they entered a new corridor.

Thanatos stopped and watched as his lord and master made her way to a massive, glowing portal at the end of the hallway.

Death stopped and turned to him again, he blinked in shock.

He hadn't even noticed that she had shifted again, but she was no longer in her dress. She was clothed in greaves, bracers, and had adorned shoulder guards in the shape of skulls. Around her waist was a belt with a skull buckle, and around her neck was a scarf-like hood.

On her torso she wore a simple purple cloth that went up her abdomen, revealing her hips, sides, and formed an outward facing V on her chest. He could see the sides of her barely concealed breasts. Over her crotch and rear was a pair of shredded tassets. Her thighs were still visible.

"My lady, what are you planning?" Thanatos asked, unnerved by this appearance.

"How do I look, Thanatos?" She asked, seductively placing her left hand on her rear, flicking her hair with her right, and arching herself backwards.

He twitched, "Terrifying."

She rolled her eyes, "I was looking for beautiful, or perhaps gorgeous. I'd even take sexy. Come, Thanatos, you know you'd love to see me take this off..."

"My lady, you and I both know how I feel about that."

She sighed, "Humor me, Thanatos."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Fine. My lady, you look ravishing in your attire, whatever it is supposed to be."

A grin shot across her face, "Thank you, Thanatos, do I look like one of those mortal celebrities? The female champions of the League of Legends?"

"I... I suppose?"

Her eyes gleamed and she smiled a wicked grin, "Fantastic! If I'm going to go down there, I have to look the part! Watch closely, Thanatos, for this will be a grand show! I'm going to go beat Thresh with my bare hands!"

With that, she winked, and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

><p>As Thanatos watched her go, he became aware of a presence behind him.<p>

Turning around, he twitched as he beheld the sight of thousands of souls. Some were angelic and shining in color and brilliance, others were fearsome and brutal looking, covered head to toe in scars and fresh wounds.

"In Madame Death's absence, you, Thanatos, are in charge of the dead" a shade declared.

The being in the dark armor twitched again, sighed, and nodded. He then moved back to the room with Death's throne, this would be troublesome.

* * *

><p>Death smiled as she felt the earth beneath her feet, living soil was so comfortable compared to the smooth, hard, cold floors of her palace. Sure, if she wanted too, she could just spend her time in the gardens of elysium, or even just lay in the cool waters of the styx, but it was still a different sensation from Valoran's living soil... the sensation of death.<p>

She bit her lip in pleasure as she felt the grass die beneath her feet. The feeling of ending life always made her feel good and warm. She took several steps, but found that she was completely numb from the intoxicating feeling.

"Right... Shoes..." She whispered, agitated. She almost wanting to hit herself for her stupidity. She had forgotten to cover her still-bare feet.

"Perhaps I should-"

"Halt!"

Death turned around, and was surprised to see a cavalry of men riding towards her. Four in all, they were dressed in grey and red armor, each wielding a deadly looking weapon.

"Trespasser, you are in the kingdom of Noxus illegally. Lord Swain has felt you enter, and has ordered us to dispose of you."

Death blinked, "I'm in Noxus? I meant to go to the Institute of War."

The man, who was clearly a commander, narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any last requests?"

She glanced at two of the Noxian soldiers, one was eying her up and down, and whispered to his fellow soldier. The one who had whispered laughed quietly, his comrade merely glared at him.

"What did you say?" She asked at the one who had whispered.

"I said, do you have any last requests before we execute you for trespassing?" The Commander growled.

Death looked at him, "Not you, him. I want to know what your soldier said to his comrade. If they laughed about it, it must've been funny enough to break protocol."

The Commander glared at her, but turned to his soldier.

"Cadet. Speak. We will discuss talking while on duty later."

The soldier swallowed, but smiled.

"Sir. I said she's got a good pair of knockers on her. Nice body too. I said it was a shame we had to kill her, she's pretty enough to be my wife." The soldier stated, grinning.

The other men laughed, the Commander cracked a smile.

"I suppose you're right, it is shame that such a beautiful figure has to go to waste..."

The man hopped off his horse and approached her. Her jaw dropped and she lifted her hands in surprise as he reached a gauntleted hand up, and gripped her left breast.

"Tell ya what. I don't do this often, but my soldier has a point. You got a good set of tits on you. If you make it worth my while, I'll let you go, and I'll tell Swain you just disappeared."

"And if I say... No?"

He grinned, his eyes widened madly, his grip tightened.

"Then we'll rape you and kill you, how about that, bitch?"

Death sighed, he wasn't even putting any effort into making his touch feel good. As a matter of fact, his grip was so weak he barely felt it.

"I'm going to offer you this instead. Show me the direction to the Institute of War, give me a pair of shoes, and go on your merry way. If you do, I won't slaughter you all."

The Commander laughed, "Ah! You may be a Noxian woman after all? Explains the body."

He gripped her other breast in his hands, She was losing patience fast.

"No. I think I'll go with my plan. Men," He paused, and grinned a wicked grin, "Take your swords out, if you know what I mean."

Death sighed again, mortals could truly be unpleasant at times.

"Alright, but if you must, at least do me a favor, and kiss me like a lover" She whimpered.

Just the thought of appearing like a defenseless girl made her want to heave, she also thought the commander was ugly as a pig.

"Alright, that can be arranged."

She smiled as she closed her eyes and he placed his lips against hers. Immediately, his grip on her fell away, his face went cold. When her eyes opened again, his eyes were glossed over, his skin a blue color.

"Oops. Sorry." She said, cheerily pushing him to the ground.

He fell with a clunk, his rapidly decaying body turning to dust in seconds.

"How about you, big boy? You still like my breasts? Do you want to feel them?" She mocked, looking at the soldier whom had whispered about her.

Before he could reply, she glared at him, and he clutched at his chest. He immediately fell off his horse and crashed to the ground, dead.

Turning to the right, she was surprised to see one had actually drawn his sword, and was charging at her.

With a quick side-step, she avoided his stab and, with a flick of her wrist, she managed to back hand him.

The guard let out a cry as he grabbed at his face, Death could clearly see where his skin had rotted from her touch. The guard, so overwhelmed with pain, took his own sword and ran himself through to make it stop.

Finally, there was only one left.

The one whom hadn't laughed at the perverted soldier's joke. He looked at her, sternly.

"Tell me, mortal man, you've just watched me kill three of your comrades unarmed. Do you truly wish to engage in combat with me?" Death asked, mockingly.

He nodded, and dismounted. Drawing a battleaxe, he spoke.

"I will protect my family and friends from any threats! If I die, I will die protecting them!"

With that, he ran forward, and swung. He blinked in surprise when she didn't even try to dodge it. As the metal was about to meet flesh, however, something odd happened.

She raised her hand, and caught him by the wrist.

The world darkened around him, his body began to glow a distinct white. Looking around, the bodies of his comrades had disappeared.

His eyes widened when he felt her hand rub against his face, and she dragged his lips to hers.

He tried to cry out, but could only make muffled sounds as he attempted to tear away from her. Despite his strength, however, her grip was like iron.

"Shhh..." She whispered, softly, "Shhh, you're okay, I will not hurt you."

He looked at her, shocked.

"I believe you still have purpose here. This plane needs more living souls like you to purify it. The simple fact that you had no ill intent of your own against me, your dedication to your state, I admire it. As such, you shall return to life."

Immediately, the world brightened again. The soldier looked around, again, the battle scene had returned.

"I killed you just now. You were in my world. I've decided to return you because you have purity in your heart. Tell me, what is your name?"

He barely mumbled the words, "Vincent... Vincent Rex."

She smiled, "Vincent Rex. I'll remember you as the "Homosexual Noxian who didn't want to play with my breasts."

His jaw dropped, "I'm not homosex-"

Her eyes narrowed, "So you do want to play with them?"

He shut his mouth, startled, she smiled again.

"What is your occupation?"

"I, I am a Noxian Summoner. I am currently in training to be a Necromancer."

Her smile grew, "A mortal who plays with my magic. Adorable. Alright, Vincent Rex. Here is the deal. You will go to your lord, Swain, and tell him that I go wherever I please. I don't take orders from anyone, and that, if he ever sends more men after me, I will not return any of them."

'But I-"

"Also, if he has you killed, I'll know. Not only will I know, but I will find him, rip his soul from his body, and I'll feed it to my dog Cerberus when I return to my realm, understood?"

He nodded, "Yes, Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Now, get on your horse and get going."

The young man immediately sprinted away, got on his mount, and fled.

As soon as he was out of sight, Death collapsed, her fingers slipping between her legs. Killing those three had made her hot, and had made her feel... erotic... It also hadn't helped that the Commander had fondled her, even if his touch was like a rock.

"The fact that I'm using a human form must make the feelings stronger... I'm so tempted to rush back to the underworld and just lay in my bed. I wish Hades was here, he's always known how to satisfy me" She moaned.

Still, she had her plans, and she had no time for this. Using all of her self control, she got back on her feet, and looked towards the dead on the ground.

She smirked when she noticed that underneath their armor, they wore normal boots.

She quickly removed the laughing guard's shoes, and put them on her feet.

She then took a moment to put her right index finger in the sword wound of his, and draw a small symbol in the ground with his blood. She bit her knuckle in thought, then scribbled a message as well.

Satisfied, she began walking in the opposite direction of the way the troupe had come, hoping she'd find the institute soon.

* * *

><p>Thresh cackled to himself as he toyed with his newest soul. He was in the Shadow Isles section of the Institute of the War, in the company of all of his fellow champions.<p>

All of them, with the exception of Maokai. The Treant wanted nothing to do with the other isles members. It's not like it mattered, they didn't like him either. The Widowmaker was also absent, though she wasn't one to attend meetings.

"Please! I beg you! Stop!" The green, transparent being in front of him cried.

The thought of Evelynn reminded him to continue his wicked game with himself. He had been loving this. The other day, Evelynn had assassinated some pathetic fool. She had been trying to extract information from him, but instead, he had chosen to try to commit suicide and protect his information.

"Pathetic." Thresh mocked, dragging his chains across his victim's abdomen, "Admirable, but pathetic."

"Thresh, must you?" Karthus asked, annoyed with Thresh's sadistic humor and the victim's cries.

"Of course! How else am I supposed to entertain myself around you people? Evelynn is the only fun one out of the lot of you, and she's off on the other side of Valoran!"

Thresh grabbed the soul by the head, and squeezed. He let out a sickening chuckle as the soul's head exploded, only to reform again.

"Thresh, you nauseate me. Put him in the lantern and cease your stupidity," Mordekaiser demanded.

Thresh rolled his eyes, (Well, the best he could do with the flames he had for sockets), and obliged. The soul he was torturing let out a sickening wail as it was dragged into his lantern.

"Why are we here, Mordekaiser? I have business to attend to," Hecarim growled.

"I as well. I have a new batch of stew- I mean, followers, to introduce to Vilemaw" Elise teased.

"I have graves to dig... Then more to dig..." Yorick murmured.

"You are here because you are all in great peril."

All of the champions turned to see that a new person had entered the room. He was a Summoner, most likely of greater standing due to the purple and gold robes he wore.

His face was hidden, but a long grey beard trailed out from under his hood.

"Ooh, who's he?" Thresh asked, already thinking about how much it'd take to break the old man's will.

"I am Summoner Norvolk. I am an advisor to the current chancellor of the League" The Summoner replied.

"Can I kill him?" Thresh asked.

"Silence you fool, before I make you silent. Summoner, speak." Mordekaiser demanded.

The Summoner nodded, "A disturbing force has come to Valoran, a force more powerful then we have ever felt before. Many of our summoners are in a stasis right now, put in it by the release of a magical shock wave."

"Ooh, what summoners? Please tell me one of them was that stupid Counselor I'm seeing on a weekly basis" Thresh giggled.

The Summoner ignored him, "I am surprised you have not felt it. Perhaps it was only aimed at us, whatever the source of the power is, it emanates the same magic that you who come from the Shadow Isles, though the scale is much more powerful."

"More powerful then whom? Thresh? That's not surprising." Hecarim sneered.

The Chain Warden glared at him, but said nothing.  
>"Thresh's, Karthus', Mordekaisers', and even yours, Hecarim, pale in comparison to the energies that were released."<p>

This piqued Karthus' curiosity, "Do we know the source of the energies?" He asked.

Norvolk nodded, "The chancellor of the League, myself, and my fellow advisor immediately teleported to the source of the occurrence. All we found were three corpses, a symbol, and a message. The last two were written in blood."

"What was the message?" Mordekaiser asked.

"What was the symbol?" Karthus asked, excitement in his voice.

"The message was 'Reap what you sow'. The symbol looked like this."

The Summoner pointed his finger towards the ground, an energy bolt shooting out of it. He delicately traced the pattern he had seen unto the floor.

They all watched with interest as the lines began to take shape, a decagram appearing on the floor.

About halfway through it, Karthus's eyes widened, while Thresh cried out in horror.

"Stop! Cease! Do not finish it!" The Chain Warden shrieked, launching his sickle at the Summoner. Elise too, with a look of pure horror on her face, attacked the Summoner with a bolt of red magic. The deadly attacks flew towards their target, but stopped short when a massive, purple wall blocked them.

* * *

><p>"Hecarim, Mordekaiser! Yorick! Restrain them! Let the Summoner finish his work!" Karthus roared.<p>

Mordekaiser grabbed Thresh, the Chain Warden screaming to be let go, screaming for his comrades to flee with him. Elise, meanwhile, attempted to turn into a spider to escape, but was caught by Hecarim and held to the ground by Yorick.

"Hecarim you fool!" Thresh roared.

The summoner ignored them all, and finally finished carving the symbol into the ground. Karthus let loose a skeletal grin as he looked at the old man.

"Do you have any idea, what this is?" He asked.

The Summoner shook his head.

Karthus let out a cackle, then a chilling laugh. The Lich held his bones as though his ribs and lungs hurt.

"It is a summoning rune, a rune of the highest power! It is the thing I have sought since I was alive!"

"A summoning rune? How does one use this one? It's unlike any summoning magic I've ever seen" The Summoner asked, unnerved.

"It's simple, really, it's like any other teleportation rune, with the exception of one thing..."

Karthus kneeled down and placed his palm in the center of the decagram, dark magic rippled through his being as it coursed into the symbol.

The floor began to glow and the building shook, Thresh and Elise let out terrified whimpers.

"Summoner, Fellow Shadow Isles Champions, I would like to meet the love of my life, my sole purpose for being born and reason for dying. The true Reaper of Souls, the Queen of the Underworld, the Almighty Judge of the Damned and of the Worthy. Everyone, I would like you to meet..."

From the symbol a figure rose, though clouded by the immense light of the symbol, one could see shining purple eyes staring out at them.

"Death" Karthus whispered.

* * *

><p>Death blinked, she hadn't expected for someone to find her rune so soon. Then again, she couldn't complain, she'd had no idea where the Institute of War was, and she hadn't felt like walking.<p>

Before her stood several figures. A skeleton in red and black robes, a man who resembled Thanatos, an armored, flaming centaur, a hunchback, a green, flaming skeleton, a mortal woman, and a mortal man.

Death beamed when she realized who the skeleton in the red and black robes was.

"Karthus!" She cried, running up to him and embracing him, her soft form pressing against his hard, bony body.

Everyone else in the room, even Karthus himself, could've sworn that the undead Lich had blushed.

"My faithful Karthus, the only mortal who gave up his life to me while he still had so much left in him. It's such a shame it happened in the Shadow Isles, I would've liked for us to spend time together. Perhaps walk in my gardens, or dine in the underworld, or enjoy the view of the afterlife in the highest towers of paradise."

The Lich smiled and bowed, "In due time, my lady".

Death smiled, then turned to Elise, her smile grew.

"Hello, Spider Queen, I've watched you for awhile now. I wonder if it's me you're trying to appease by feeding all of those people to that creature. Just so you know, I don't give bonus years, and eventually, neither will he. I look forward to when you come into my embrace."

Elise whimpered, but did not reply.

"Let her go" Karthus ordered.

Yorick complied, the Spider Queen immediately disappeared down the hallway.

Death's smile faded as she took in the sight of the Grave Digger. Her lip trembled as she brought her hands to his face.

She moved his heavy hair aside, to meet the pale, yellow irises of the undead creature. Her tone softened, as did her expression. She calmly stroked his head for a moment before speaking.

"Alas, poor Yorick, I know your line well. I watched the faithful grave diggers for many years. It is such a shame that you are bound to the isles, and unable to join me in my arms. Be at peace knowing that your labors are not in vain, and that many rewards await you when you pass."

Yorick, dumbfounded by her words, bowed.

"I know not who you are, lady, as I do not know myself, but your words bring lightness to the shovel I bare."

Death smiled, and lightly kissed the Grave Digger on his cheek, Karthus twitched with jealousy.

The Grave digger rubbed his cheek, a soft smile on his cold lips.

"I must go and dig graves, thank you, my lady. Not only do I feel more honored of my task, but I will conduct it more dutifully."

Death brought her left hand to her chest as she laughed, her right covered her mouth as she let out a cheerful giggle.

"Ah, Yorick, I have watched you for so long, no one does their job more dutifully. Go now, return to your task. I await the day you finally finish it."

Yorick nodded and smiled. He then shuffled away to carry on with his task.

Death watched him go, turned her attention to Hecarim.

Her eyes narrowed and she scoffed.

"Look at you, Hecarim. I remember when you first took a step into my realm. You were so handsome then, so proud, so noble. Had you stayed, you would've been rewarded. You've forsaken everything for whatever pathetic mortal whims you had. Disgusting. Begone from my sight."

"Stow your tongue, woman, less you forget who you speak too" Hecarim growled.

Death blinked. Without saying a word, she gripped the Shadow of War by his arm. To everyone's horror and amazement, the flames of the centaur quelled, his armor around his horse half disappeared.

A vast amount of steam shielded the two from view for a moment, before they reappeared. Hecarim's horse body was now flesh and blood, and was a shining white. His torso was covered in red, galiant armor.

"I remember who I spoke too" Death whispered, "I spoke to a mortal man whom I had respect for."

She snapped her fingers, and Hecarim collapsed to the ground in agony as he combusted into spectral flames. His skin charred, his armor melted over his body and his mortal form once again returned to his undead state.

"I speak to you now, 'Shadow of War', as the pathetic worm you've become. I will repeat myself once, begone from my sight."

The centaur snarled at her, but quickly left.

Death took one quick look at Mordekaiser, "Lose the helmet, the blue haired woman will like it more. You may also let Thresh go now, I can handle that from here."

Even the Summoner looked at Mordekaiser in confusion. The Master of Metal tried to speak, but couldn't find his words.

He too took his leave, following Hecarim.

Death watched him go, then looked to where Thresh had been. She rolled her eyes as she watched him attempt to crawl away.

"Oh... Thresh..." She whispered, walking towards him.

The Chain Warden desperately got to his feet and attempted to flee, only to let out a yelp as he was dragged backwards.

Looking to his side, he could see that it was his own chains dragging him, that infernal woman had called them to her.

"You fool, you should know by now, no one can escape Death."

Thresh tried to fight her, but fell to the ground again, his clawed hands raking across the floor as he was dragged towards her.

"Summoner! Assist me!" The Chain Warden cried.

"No one can save you, Thresh, you've stolen your last soul." Death hissed.

"Is that what this is about!? Take him! Take him, hell, take my entire lantern of souls, leave me be!"

"Ahem."

Death turned to see that the old man was approaching, he seemed... Well, Death couldn't really tell his expression.

"Hmm, that's a first."

"Pardon my intrusion to this... Disagreement... But I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm Thresh. He is in our service and we need him more then ever."

Death's eyes narrowed, "You cannot 'allow' me to take him?"

A smirk crossed her lips, "Heh. I get told all the time that I cannot do what I please with the dead. Mostly by the dead themselves. You're the first mortal I've met to ever tell me what I can and cannot do."

Her smirk disappeared however, "I detest being told what I can and cannot do. There's nothing I hate more then someone who believes they can command me."

The old man didn't move, merely glared at her from under his robes, Karthus watched the two with interest.

The Summoner continued to meet her gaze, Death's piercing eyes looked as though they could see into his soul.

Then again... They probably could...

After a minute more, however, the Summoner bowed.

"My sincerest apologies, I meant no disrespect to you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am-"

"Norvolk. Timothy Norvolk. Advisor to the current Chancellor of your League. We met rather recently."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Your father died last week, no? I saw you at his bedside. What a cute confession, did you truly not know that you were adopted?"

The Summoner twitched, Death smiled.

"Would you like to know where I sent him?" She asked.

He averted her eyes, "As I said, Thresh is needed by us at the institute. While I cannot force you to leave him, nor will I try, I do request the opporunity to plead his case to you. If we cannot convince you to leave him here, then we will follow your judgement.

Death blinked, and scratched her chin, an idea popped into her head, and she grinned.

"Hmm, how long will it take to come up with an argument?" She inquired.

"For us to properly consult one another, it could take between 5 days and two weeks" The Summoner replied.

Death turned to Thresh. He whimpered as she grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up with her left hand. Using her right, she backhanded him.

Satisfied, she tossed him against the wall, he let out a loud groan of pain.

Turning to the Summoner once more, she spoke.

"You have exactly one week. During which time, Thresh will not be allowed to take ANY souls, or I will take immediate action. These souls include those on your battlefields."

"But if Thresh cannot absorb souls, how can he-"

Death grinned. Reaching behind her, she watched Karthus grin as she began pulling something out of space itself. It was long and black, a skull at the tip of it. As it came into sight more, the skull began to glow.

Finally, it began to curve, and a blade began to appear. Death grinned as she twirled the object in her hands.

It was a massive Scythe, approximately 9 feet in length. On the base of the hilt was the original glowing skull, at the top of the blade was the terrifying skull of a dragon. The blade was attached so that it looked as though it were coming out of the dragon's mouth. On the weapon were runes, unfamiliar to all those present, glowing with power.

"I will take Thresh's place," she stated, her eyes widening and her smile growing even more.

"You will need a proper name and a title. If we call you by your true name, it could inspire mass panic."

She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's scary about Death?"

"My Lady, others are not as... privileged, as I was, to accept your embrace" Karthus replied.

Death shrugged, "Fine then. You may call me Persephone."

"And your title?"

She grinned, "The Avatar of Death."

The Summoner nodded, and made his way to leave.

"You may stay in whichever section of the institute you prefer, as I can see you have no allegiance to the Shadow Isles, with the exception of Karthus and Yorick."

"You may share my room, my lady." Karthus suggested, a smile on his face.

Death gave him a cheerful look, "Oh, my beloved Karthus, alas, there is time for us to spend together later. For now, I will make you wait."

"But, my lady, I-"

"And our love making will be all the better because of it."

Karthus went wide eyed, Thresh's jaw dropped, and even the Summoner paused.

Death smirked as she walked up, gave Karthus a kiss on the cheek, and made her way to leave as well. Following the Summoner's route, she paused, and looked at the now-kneeling Thresh.

"Thresh, just so you know, the second your Summoners fail to plead your case, I'm going to drag you to the deepest part of hell that I can find, shove you on a spike, then blissfully pleasure myself as your eyes and limbs are chewed off. Who knows? Maybe by then Karthus will be there, and we will make love to the serenade of your screams."

Karthus's eyes widened even further, Thresh gulped in terror.

"Wha... What about the souls I've collected?"

"Who do you think will be doing the chewing?" She asked with a smile.

She turned to leave again, Karthus's eyes tracing her body, Thresh looking away in fear. As she turned the corner, the Chain Warden let out a sigh of relief.

He let out a shriek when her head popped out again.

"Nom nom nom nom!" She teased, then disappeared, leaving Thresh to cower on the floor, and Karthus to chuckle to himself amusedly.


	2. Death's Embrace

Death exited the dormitories of the Shadow Isles to a much brighter hallway. Following this, she made her way down the path, twisting and turning. Eventually, she began to hear sounds of commotion.

She grinned, interacting with the living was always fun.

"Draven, I fail to see why you need a brigade of Yordle bombers to spread your name across the sky."

"Darius! Come on! It's me! We all know that Noxus would love it!"

Death's eyes widened, Could it be them? Could it truly be THE Darius and Draven? The blood brothers?

They had spilled more blood then most other mortals, Darius on the battlefield, Draven in his twisted arena.

Death had visited Draven's events several times, never in physical form. His relishing in his work and sending her new souls was always so... intoxicating.

She giggled to herself as she picked up her pace, turning several corners until she was at last in eyesight of the two.

"EE!" She squeaked in excitement.

They stopped their discussion, Darius glared behind him, Draven turned around, and slicked his hair back at the sight of the pale skinned beauty.

"Well Hellllloooo there gorgeous!" He greeted her, cheerily, "Name's Draven, the-"

"The glorious executioner! I know! I'm a huge fan of yours! You have no idea!"

Darius scoffed as he resumed his stride. Not turning around, he spoke.

"Draven, we will discuss this later."

"You got it!" Draven replied, grinning. Turning to face Death again, he eyed her up and down.

"Do I know you babe? You seem mighty familiar... Are you in my fan club?" He asked.

"Of course you know me! We interact all the time! I'm dea-" She paused, Draven gave her a raised eye brow.

"I mean, I'm Persephone, I'm in your arena often. I tossed you my handkerchief the other day to wash that blood off your face." She replied.

She had witnessed some crazed lunatic toss it at the executioner when she had been collecting the souls of the prisoners. Sure, it wasn't her kind of item to carry, but it gave her an excuse to talk to him.

"That was you? Well, well! You've got a good arm on you! You've also got good aim!" He chuckled.

His grin grew as his eyes continued to stare at her form, "You've also got a nice shape on you, though you don't strike me as Noxian. Are you a Demacian with mental issues? Cuz babe, Demacian chicks are the best."

Death giggled, "Sure, I'm Demacian, let's go with that. I came here to be a League champion."

She wanted him, she craved him. The aura of bloodlust and the stench of stolen lives came off him in waves. The power of which was intoxicating.

"Aren't you a bit lost if you're Demacian? You're in the center of the Noxian dorms. Even if you are on neutral grounds, you're asking for trouble."

She smiled seductively as she approached him, her hands tracing his chest.

"Maybe I like trouble?"

Draven grinned, "Not that kind of trouble. If my brother had been here when you said you were Demacian, I imagine you'd be tied to a chair right now."

"Sounds kinky, would you have helped?"

Draven laughed wickedly, clutching his gut, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ah! No, not my kind of thing. You look like an honest enough girly to me. I don't deal with innocents, I cut down the bad guys. It's why I left the battlefields. I'm not out to cut some guy or lady defending their state or home, I'm all about punishing those who deserve their punishments."

"I thought you did it for the fame?" Death asked.

"It's definitely a perk, babe, but being famous for cutting down criminals in your country is a whole lot better then being famous for cutting down someone's daddy in another. It's why Darius and I differ so much."

He stopped, and put his hands behind his head. Leaning back, he closed his eyes.

"I like you, babe, you're a good listener. To a guy like me, who never shuts up, that's pretty rare. How about we meet up outside of the League dorms? I've got an apartment in the nearby town. I could give you a lesson on everything Draven."

Death smiled, "I'd like that."

Draven grinned, "Great. I'll find you. For now, get out of here before one of my comrades finds ya. Turn around, make a right, and follow that hall. You'll be in the courtyard. The Demacian quarters are directly across."

Death smiled, "Alright, I look forward to our meeting soon."

She turned around, and walked away.

"By the way, girly."

She turned.

"You've got a sweet ass."

She laughed and waved him off, she then went on her way, leaving the Executioner to chuckle to himself.

* * *

><p>Death entered the Demacian dormitories, to be greeted with a familiar sight.<p>

"Greetings, my lady." Karthus adressed her.

She smiled, "Hello, Karthus, didn't we just part ways?"

"Indeed we did, but I was asked by Summoner Norvolk to help you find a room. I have chosen one here, in the Demacian dormitories, as they are the nicest rooms here at the institute."

Death raised an eyebrow, "What a coincidence, I was just directed here by Draven."

Karthus shrugged, "Perhaps he had a similar idea. Come, come, allow me to bring you to our room."

Death nodded, and followed the lich. She couldn't help but shiver as she felt the powerful aura of death magic coming off his robes.

They passed numerous doors, each with its own special plaque. Death grinned as she passed each one, all Demacians had blood on their hands, some more so then Noxians.

All, except one. The scout, Quinn, who had not yet had her taste of bloodshed. Death's grin grew larger, she'd be fun to interact with.

Finally, Karthus came to a stop at the very last door.

"This has been arranged for you, my lady, I will take my leave now."

Death nodded, "Thank you, Karthus. You're very sweet."

The Lich smiled, then passed her, moving down the hall. He paused, however, and reached within his robe.

"I uh... I picked these up for you." He murmured, passing her a pot. In it were three, wilted roses, life long gone from them.

Death blushed at the gesture, and watched as the Lich made his exit and vanished out of sight.

Death turned around, and began to turn the knob to her room, but stopped when she felt something sharp press against her back.

She looked down in disdain as the flowers in her pot turned green and red again, life seeping into them.

"Ooh... Karthus... It's a little soon, isn't it?" She asked, knowing full well it was not the Lich.

"Open the door, go inside. You're in a lot of trouble, Death."

She grinned, and flung it open. She immediately rolled forward, hopped up, and landed on the soft bed. Posing with her head on her hand and stretching her legs out, she looked at her visitor.

He was covered head to heel in golden armor, bright blue eyes shining out of the visor in his helm. From his back draped a beautiful, golden cape, and in his hands was an enormous, shining sword.

"Hello, Life, what brings you here? Come to say hello to your beloved little sister?"

The being in the golden armor narrowed his eyes.

"You are not welcome here, Death. I remember the last time you came."

"Ha! Came! That is what happened after all those silly mortals slaughtered one another. I still owe Aatrox for that little orgy, it was beautiful" She mused.

He rolled his eyes, "You're disgusting. Those Noxians and Demacians had families! Wives! Children! Yet you look at them as though their lives are only useful for your ecstasy! You are an eternal being, a master over the forces of the universe, and yet your only goals are to amuse yourself!"

Death grinned, "What other goals are there to have? What else could I possibly want? Ultimate power? I have that. A kingdom and subjects? I have more then you could ever dream, though they were once yours. What else could I want?"

The golden man smiled a sarcastic sneer, "Children"

Death's grin disappeared, she glared daggers at her counterpart.

"That was a low blow, not to mention uncalled for."

He merely chuckled, "Ah, Death, it's the only thing you can give. It's such a weak power, all you can do is take what is already made. You can never create, you can never give, all you can do is take."

"That is not my fault and you know it. I was created for the purpose of governing the souls of the dead. The fact that I cannot create anything has always troubled me, you know that."

He sneered, "Does it truly matter? It's not like anything that could be birthed from your vile womb would be worth creating."

She twitched, "Unless you want me to unleash hell itself on your world, I suggest you stop mocking me. Let us not forget who the more powerful of the two of us is."

He shrugged, lifted his hand, and blasted a bolt of energy at her, sending her reeling.

She was sent through the wall of the room, crashing into her bathroom and smashing her bath tub. Water shot out of the ruined furniture, drenching her.

Life snarled as he felt the walls of reality shaking, the dead souls screeching in agony from the attack on their master.

She immediately shook it off, and jumped to her feet. Whipping her scythe out from behind her, she leapt at her attacker. Her blade slashed across his chest, cleaving his armor and knocking him backwards.

The flowers in the pot immediately disintegrated, and shrieking could be heard throughout the building.

"Stop!"

Both immediately ceased their efforts, and fell to a knee.

A glowing light encased the two as a new form came into view. It was that of an old man in white robes. His beard was so long that it fell to the floor, his white hair draped to his shoulders and down his back.

His eyes were merely white energy. Despite the appearance of age, he gave off an air of royalty unmatched.

"Eternity." Life growled.

"Father." Death whispered.

* * *

><p>The old man looked at the two, furious.<p>

"Look at you! Bickering like children! Do you not feel your actions?! Life, could you not feel the souls of the dead cry with fury and anger as you struck your sister!? Could you not feel them tearing at the boundaries of the living world?! Death! Could you not hear every living thing cry out in pain as you attacked your brother?!"

"Sorry, father." Death said, quietly.

"My deepest apologies, Eternity" Life muttered.

The old man narrowed his eyes, "Life, I am not your peer. You do not possess the right to address me by name, nor have you shown that you are worthy to do so."

Life did not reply, merely glared at the old man.

Death winked at him, causing him to grit his teeth.

Eternity turned his gaze to her, "Death, you are in no position to mock him. You are far out of your jurisdiction. You are clearly provoking your brother, I wish to know why."

Death leapt to her feet, "I did no such thing, Father! I came here because a mortal is stopping the souls of the dead from coming to me! Life has done nothing to stop him nor the place that he draws his power from! Action must be taken!"

Eternity glared at his son, "Is this true?"

Life narrowed his eyes, "Yes, it is true that a mortal is holding souls, but I cannot do anything about it. I have no power over the dead, and I swore to you that I would never interfere with my creations. However, Death is lying. She came to my realm and, in her first fifteen minutes, killed three mortals."

"You are so full of shit! I know you were watching that! Those idiots wanted to rape me!"

"You slaughtered them all while trying not to masturbate!"

"Not true! I spared one of them! And I haven't even begun to do the second part!"

"You violent Nymphomaniac!"

"You conceded, narcissistic, shining shithead!"

"Enough!"

The two once again fell to a knee, their Father's voice quaking the room.

"I will have no more of this bickering! Death, I will permit you to stay here for the time period you said you would stay, but the minute it is up, you are to return to your domain."

"Father! That is preposterous! Why does she gain your favor?!" Life asked, angrily.

"Because you should've contacted her or me about this mysterious power in your realm sooner! Your arrogance annoys me to no end, Life! When you lack the ability to do something, you need to ask for assistance, not alienate us like we are your enemies!"

Life snarled, "But she IS my enemy! She's the enemy of all things living! She delights in killing my charges and goes into ecstasy when it happens!"

"Guilty as charged." Death mused.

"Why do you always favor her?! You give her the power to collect my subjects, yet if I went into her realm and brought one thing to life, you'd most likely go into fits!"

Eternity looked at his son, and nodded. Turning to Death, he spoke.

"Your brother has a point, Death, I do tend to favor you. I shall make you a deal. You may stay during your allotted Time period, but only if no things die during this week."

"How about no things that STAY dead, die this week?" She asked.

Eternity raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Does this please you, Life?" He asked.

The figure shook his head, "No, I don't like it, not one bit, but it's better then nothing."

Eternity nodded, and, in a flash of light, disappeared, leaving the siblings alone again.

Death smiled cheerily at her brother, he glared at her.

"I don't suppose you'd mind repairing the damage you've caused to my room." Death asked.

Life narrowed his eyes again, but lifted his hand. The walls instantly repaired themselves, the water flowed back into the pipes, the bathroom reassembled.

"Unlike you, I can be civilized." He muttered.

Death shrugged, "Okay then. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me, brother? It appears you're sweating under all that armor. I didn't realize father would unease you so much."

He didn't reply, merely raised his middle finger towards her. She giggled as he disappeared.

"Well, now that that's over…"

She quietly made her way to the bathroom, and turned the knob on the tub. It immediately began to fill with hot water.

She let out a seductive grin as she took her clothing off, and dipped her feet into the water. It quickly filled up, and she smiled as she let herself sink under the waters edge, only her nose and eyes above the warm surface.

She let her eyes go hazy as she thought about her day, her experience with those Noxian guards, the terror on the faces of the undead champions, that cute soldier…

He had been cute, why had she let him go? She always took what she wanted. Those dark green eyes, that pitch black hair, those strong, handsome features. And when she had kissed him… The feeling of his soft, warm, living lips against hers…

She closed her eyes fully as her hand moved down her stomach…

* * *

><p>Elise darted her eyes back and forth, making sure she would not be seen. She was a rare sight in the Institute in the first place, normally spending her time around Valoran, enticing followers to come to the Shadow Isles with her. Now, here she was, in the Demacian dormitories, looking for the one person she feared.<p>

She had to talk to Death, she had so many questions to ask, chief among them what she meant by Vilemaw not giving 'bonus years'.

Obviously, it meant she'd die, but she had to know… Would her beloved Spider God betray her?

She moved briskly through the halls, passing various doors.

"Garen, the Might of Demacia" She read the first door and sneered, she had crushed that faith driven muscle-head numerous times.

"Lux, the Lady of Luminosity" The second read.

"The light girl, more like a light snack for my pretties" Elise mused.

"Shyvana, the Half Dragon… Prince Jarvan IV… Alistar… Poppy… Galio… Xin Zhao… Quinn… Valor? Valor gets his own room?"

She shook her head, she had to focus. She had to get past these Demacian dipshits to find her target. After several more doors, she finally came to the last room in the Demacian dormitories. It had to be hers.

As she approached, she heard a loud squeal through the door. Elise shivered, but braced herself.

Lifting her shaking hand to the door, she knocked.

She screamed as a hand shot phased through the door, and grabbed her. She was immediately pulled inside the room, her arms locked to her sides. Powerless to resist, she was lifted off the ground and thrown onto the bed.

Before she could say a word, she felt something pressed against her mouth.

She blinked in shock, her red eyes barely able to comprehend what they saw.

Death was on top of her, completely naked. Her legs held her arms down, her hands were wrapped around her head, her lips pressed against hers.

"You came at the perfect moment, I need someone, anyone. I'm so horny and you radiate the aura of death."

Elise tried to scream as Death resumed their kiss, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth, violently pulling on her own.

"Don't fight me, give yourself to me. I know you came here seeking answers, and I'll give them to you, but first, you need to satisfy my lust."

Elise could only whimper as she felt Death move on top of her. Her legs moved off her arms, but for some reason, Elise could still not move.

She gaped in horror as she felt her captors grip on her head tighten, and watched as Death placed herself on top of her face.

"Lick me, suck me, come now Elise, please me with your mouth. Bite me, and I'll rip your soul out and use you as a sex doll for eternity."

Elise felt tears leave her eyes as she was forced to lick the other woman's clit. Despite her usual seductive tone, she was actually not attracted to other women at all. In fact, the prospect of it disgusted her.

Now, here she was, her head shoved against another woman's cunt, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Elise! Look at me! Look at me with those beautiful red eyes! The Spider has made you perfect for me!" Death cackled in ecstasy, "Now! Take your tongue and put it inside me!"

Elise looked at her, mortified. Wasn't this enough?! This humiliation?!

"DO IT!"

The Spider Queen stifled a sob of disgust as she stretched her tongue out, Death letting out various moans.

"Perfect! Simply perfect! But where are my manners? This won't do at all!"

Elise yelped as she felt her clothing rip off, and something plunge itself into her own private areas. Looking down, she could see that Death had somehow turned around. The Goddesses index and middle fingers were sticking inside her.

"How far can you take it?" Her tormentor asked, sadistically.

Elise let out a cry as Death stuck in her ring finger, then her pinky, then her thumb. She wrenched herself free of the other woman's cunt and let out a shriek as Death's entire hand entered her.

Pain enveloped her as she felt the hand crawl up inside of her, Death's fingers stimulating every sensation at once.

She felt slight relief when her tormentor moved herself off of her, only to try to protest when she felt her self being dragged again.

"Shhh… Elise… I'm making you feel good, no? Return the favor, suck my breasts."

The Spider Queen whimpered as she once again wrapped her mouth around the other woman, this time over her bright, pink nipples.

"Mmm… Yeah… That feels good… Keep doing that…"

Elise closed her eyes in shame as she went to her task, her warm tongue wrapping around the soft areola, her teeth lightly tugging on it, her lips sucking it.

The proud Spider Queen could only cry out and whimper as she was forced to stroke her tormentor, and feel her womb be violated.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Death let out one last moan.

Elise was shoved back unto her back, and forced to put her mouth against Death's clit again.

"Elise! Elise! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm-!"

Elise tried not to gag as she felt a stream of fluid wash over her, coating her tongue and filling her mouth.

Just as she was going to spit it out, she received her next command.

"Don't spit it out."

Death panted, and removed her arm from Elise. The limb left the Spider Queen's vagina with a sickening POP.

Cupping her charge's own lubricants in her hand, Death turned around, and gave Elise a lust filled smile.

"Open your mouth and gargle it, Elise. Gargle my cum."

Elise turned bright red as she did so, opening her mouth and spreading her soaked lips. She then let a new set of tears flow as she gargled the juices.

Elise then coughed when Death poured her own fluids into her mouth.

"Mmm keep doing that. Good girl. You make a perfect whore."

Elise choked, she needed to breathe.

"Alright, Good, now swallow it, then lick your face."

She did so, coughing and gagging from the effort.

Death rolled off her, and lay next to her, panting hard. A satisfied grin on her face. Wrapping her arms around her captive, she spoke.

"I've been so horny since I got here, sorry about the rough treatment. I'm afraid you caught me at the height of my pleasure."

Elise said nothing, terrified of what might happen if she offended Death.

She bit her lip as she felt her breasts being fondled.

"So tell me, while I play with your slutty body, why have you come to see me?"

Elise opened her mouth to speak, but paused when Death dragged her finger across her lips. A glistening drop came into view.

"But first, you missed a spot."

Elise whimpered again as Death put her finger in her mouth, her tongue involuntarily wrapping itself around the digits.

Strangely, however, she found herself not wanting to let go as her captor pulled back.

"Ooh, getting trained fast are we? No wonder Vilemaw likes you so much. Still, I want you to talk, so I think I'll just play with these while you speak."

Elise nodded, nervously, as Death resumed fondling her.

"You said… You said that Vilemaw wouldn't give me bonus years, eventually, what did you mean?"

She let out a yelp when Death clutched her breasts, hard.

"What do you think it means? Eventually, you're not going to gain any more life from his venom, and you're going to die."

"But Vilemaw himself does not kill me?" She asked.

She cried out in pain when she felt Deaths mouth wrap around her right breast, and sharp teeth dug into the skin. Something strange moved within her as she felt something leave her nipple.

She let out a whimper of disgust as Death parted her lips, her nipple caught between them, white liquid rolling over her chin.

"Vilemaw, seeing that you are no longer rejuvenated, will know it is time to strike. He will devour you, and absorb all the power he has put into you for the thousands of years you have served him. He will grow so much in power, that he will leave the Shadow Isles and go on a rampage in the living lands." Death replied between her teeth.

"Thousands of years? I have only assisted him for a century? Vilemaw... is planning this? He… knows?" Elise asked.

She let out a moan as Death released her breast with a pop, the large mound bouncing down. She whimpered as she examined the teeth marks, and more milk poured out of her.

"Elise, do you truly think that he gave you power because he actually loves you? You are being used as a bank with interest. As Vilemaw stores more power into you, he has more power to rely on. When you are full, he will devour you, and reabsorb all of the energies he has given you. The saddest part is, he'll be asking you to merge with him, and you'll actually believe him. Such a shame too, you have a beautiful figure."

Elise twitched, she had been raped, she had been forced to pleasure this woman, and now, it'd been revealed that she was some sort of sack for Vilemaw's power?

"What… What's the point of immortality… if it ends with that?" She asked.

Death stopped playing with her, and looked her in the eyes.

"There is no point to it. Eventually, even if it weren't this way, you will die regardless. The fact of life is that at the end of the road, you will die. Delaying it only makes it worse, doesn't it?"

Death smiled as she felt the aura coming from Elise change.

"Yes… You're feeling it now, you're own mortality. You're truly coming to grasps with the fact that you cannot live forever, that you fear death."

Elise looked at her, her red eyes trembling.

Death smiled as she brought herself on top of Elise again, their bodies rubbing against one another, their lips only inches apart.

"Elise… You don't have to fear me, you know. I know you're just a victim as well, your mind infected with Vilemaw's venom. When the day finally comes that your heartbeat stops, take comfort in the fact that I will take you in my arms…"

Elise shivered as Death pressed her lips against hers one last time, the world seemed to fade away as she did so.

When the Spider Queen sat up again, she was in her own room in the Shadow Isles dormitories. Her clothes were back on, and Death was gone.

"Did it really happen? Was it a sick dream?" She asked, aloud.

Looking down, she let out a slight whimper when she saw the bite marks on her breasts. Hugging her knees to her chin, she sobbed at how hopeless it all was.


	3. Death Has a Shadow

_Rub a dub dub... Rub a dub dub... Behind the ears... Under the arms... Rub a dub dub... How I love this tub!_

Death giggled to herself as she allowed her chin to submerge beneath the warm water, only allowing her nose to remain above the water's edge.

She didn't know why she bothered, it's not like she needed to breathe.

Then again, she didn't need to bathe either, but she enjoyed the sensation of cool air traveling through this fair form, and was lavishing in the touch of the hot water against her skin.

I love mortal pleasures...

She was nearing the end of her first day here, and what an exciting day it had been.

She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relive the events of the day.

First, she had gotten off on killing those idiot guards. Then, she had met that cute soldier. After that, she had scared Thresh out of his mind (if he hadn't lost it already), and met her beloved Draven (she was amazed she hadn't just spread her legs right there).

After that flower from Karthus, (whom had sent numerous presents to her room since then), she had met with Eternity and Life.

Death's eyes glowed an orange hue. As much as she normally enjoyed conversations and interactions with her father, Life...

Life was just...

Life was so incredibly...

Her bath water grew scorching hot as her temper flared.

How I hate him! Staying between me and all of these beautiful things in the mortal plane! Were he out of the way they could all be mine instantly! How he makes them suffer! How he bars them from my loving embrace!

It occurred to her that the water was Now, there was one last thing she needed to accomplish.

She had, after sending Elise to her room, gone out to get more information on how the League of Legends worked. To her initial agitation, she had found out that she would have to work with a Summoner when on the field.

To make it even more annoying, she would have to go through a champion 'judgement' in order to make sure that she could work properly with Summoners.

This had not ended well.

Due to her status as an omnipotent, omnipresent, and all-knowing being, exposing her 'self' to the Summoners had caused several to go into a comatose state. The sheer amount of unending knowledge, universal understanding, and complexity of her abilities had overwhelmed them instantly.

She remembered how loudly the survivors had screamed for the spell to end, how their smoky veil had completely shattered.

She would have felt guilty...

... If one of the fools had actually told her that she would be exposing herself to them.

Had she known that, she could have told them that they couldn't possibly begin to pass 'judgement' on her.

She growled, she had gotten a lecture about how their League matches operated...

Bubbles floated to the top of her bath, the water grew hotter until it was almost boiling.

... That lecture had angered her.

Regardless of how their rules worked, she did not need to abide by them. She was...

Her eyes opened.

_I __**AM**__ Death._

After learning what they were attempting to do, she had laughed. She had mocked them for attempting to manipulate her, and she had jeered at one of the Summoners, whose brother she had sent to hell for stealing.

Before she left the decimated room and the Summoners to aid their damaged, she had offered a deal.

"Bring me one of your Summoners, a Necromancer by the name of Vincent Rex. He will conduct my 'judgement'."

She smiled, and closed her eyes again when she heard a knock on the door.

It's him...

She stood up, and wrapped a towel around herself. She allowed her long, silk-like hair to spill unto her shoulders.

Gracefully, she walked out of the small bathroom, and opened the door.

"Greetings new champion, my name is Summoner Vincent Rex, I am here to work with yo-"

Death grinned when she saw his jaw drop.

"It's! It's you! You're the one who slaughtered my unit!"

Her grin grew.

"Indeed it is! Hello, gay little summoner! Did you relay my little message to Swain?"

He shivered with fear, he didn't even attempt to hide the terror he felt of her.

Death's grin turned into a soft smile, her eyes narrowed.

"I asked you a question, Summoner. Did you tell your precious little Tyrant what I wanted him to know, word for word?" She inquired, leaning over a slight bit and allowing the top of her cleavage to poke out.

Her smile once again grew when she saw his eyes dart to her now exposed upper-chest, then away again.

"I uh... I... Yes, I told him."

"And he said?"

"He commended me for surviving, and promoted me. He then sent me to the institute to give General Darius a message. As I was leaving, I was told to meet with you, at the time, I had no idea you were a champion..."

She could tell he was trying very hard to not look at her, but she also knew that the gazes of mortal men were easily swayed.

She closed her eyes, let out a low breath and let her smile relax for a moment.

"I suppose you've been informed as to your task then?"

The summoner gulped, "Yes, I was told I must be the one to do your Champion Judgement."

Death cocked her head and let her lips curve cheerily.

"Good! Then-"

"But first I must ask you why."

"Pardon?"

He glared at the ground, his hands formed fists.

"Why me? You killed my comrades, spared me, and now you want to work with me?"

Death's eyes opened slowly as her expression changed again. This time, however, her smile seemed less benign.

"You mortals are never satisfied with what goes well for you, always dwelling on the bad. Yes, I slaughtered your comrades like sheep. Yes, I sent them screaming into the bowls of hell. Yes, I spared you. Why? Because I felt like doing so. Yes, I want to work with you, why?"

He hadn't even realized that she was next to him now, her large chest pressed against his, her breath against his neck.

She grinned sadistically as she reached her hand up and grabbed the back of his head, shoving it between her breasts.

"Yes, I noticed you staring. Take your reward for delivering my message like a good little servant while I answer your question."

He tried to lift his head up, but her strength was far greater than his. She smiled as she rested her chin on the back of his head, forcing him to remain still for several minutes.

"Do I smell nice, Necromancer? I just took a bath." she asked, teasingly.

"MRFFR MRFFR!"

"Shhh..." she purred, stroking his hair, "Enjoy your rewards... Now then, I requested you as the summoner at my 'judgement' because you have an imprint of my power on you. You will not be as affected as your comrades were, and that will speed up this whole process. Also..."

She allowed him to go back to his full height, he stared at her, bewildered.

"I think you're simply adorable!"

He just looked at her, stupefied.

"What's a matter? At a loss for words?"

"Am I at a loss for words?! You killed my comrades! You sent me like an errand boy to a dictator who could kill me in a second, and now you're giving me orders and shoving me between your cleavage?! You're crazy!"

Death's eyes gleamed.

"But you must admit, I've been the most exciting person you've ever met!"

She watched him shiver as she showed more of her leg.

"And I am definitely the most beautiful."

He turned away again, embarrassed. She smirked.

"When shall we conduct my champion judgement?"

He sighed, and collected himself, "Whenever you are ready, we can proceed."

Death smiled, "Well, handsome, I just drew a bath, why don't you take some of those clothes off and join me?"

He narrowed his eyes, "We will conduct the judgement in the reflection chamber, the same place as last time."

"If that is the case, then it can wait. Bath time first."

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later.<p>

* * *

><p>Persephone stood in the center of the Reflection chamber once more, bored.<p>

The Summoners were once again doing their little spell, the room was murky, the atmosphere was cool and calm.

"I have been waiting for twenty minutes, are we going to start?" She asked the darkness.

In response, the shadows vanished, replaced with a view of the stars.

Persephone smiled, this is what she looked at every day, watching, waiting, lurking.

The view zoomed in, going forward and backward throughout the cosmos, moving to where people and things had died every instant. As the vision moved, it became more blurry, its speed only increasing.

"My, My, it's much harder for your magic to display it than it is for my eyes."

Once again, however, her voice triggered a reaction.

The vision stopped suddenly, focusing on a castle on top of clouds, far away from Runeterra, far away from any world mortals could go.

This piqued Persephone's curiosity, this was her own place of residence.

One of them, anyway.

The vision moved in as the gates opened, flowing through the halls. Though the magic of the summoners could not perceive them, Death could plainly see that the heavenly architecture was filled with souls. Some were men and women of bygone ages, others were playing children.

She felt a strange feeling as she watched herself come in to view, laughing, smiling, as she joined the children in their games.

How she laughed when they would play with her hair or tug her hand to lead her around, how she danced when they erupted into songs and melodies.

A glow enveloped the God of Death's face as she watched herself adore and be adored by those blessed little spirits.

The vision disappeared, however, as did the room.

Now, Persephone was standing in a small cottage. Wooden walls separated the interior from a beautiful meadow filled with flowers on the outside. A small kitchen was in the corner, next to a tiny dining room with wooden chairs and a table.

Persephone herself was in a living room, in the middle of a purple rug, adjacent to a comfortable looking wooden couch and a rocking chair.

She was no longer in her "Champion Attire", rather, she was in a purple dress that ran from her shoulders to her ankles. Bright pink flowers adorned the garment.

"Well isn't this a lovely plac-"

"Mommy!"

The Death God froze as she felt warmth on her legs.

Tiny hands were tugging on the purple fabric, stretching the lovely cloth.

"Mommy! Come play with us!"

She looked down, astonished, to see three little faces looking up at her. They resembled herself, with the exception that two were boys. Their dark hair contrasted their bright pink complexions, their happy smiles wrinkled chubby cheeks. Their purple eyes were giddy with adoration.

"We can pick flowers and play with the ball we found! Come on!"

She couldn't help but follow as the the boys took her hands and tugged her along into the meadow, happy giggles filling the air.

For what seemed like hours, the four joyfully tramped. Games of hide-and-seek, tag, and duck-duck-goose were constantly interrupted by happy squealing and laughter.

Persephone herself was beyond joy, she took every opportunity she could to hold her dear children to her, to kiss them and swing them through the air.

After several hours, the children began to grow tired. The rigorous activity and nonstop adoration from their mother had exhausted them.

The three giggled as they tackled Persephone, she laughed as she fell to the soft ground with them. Her daughter clutched her side, her sons were under each arm.

"We love you, Mommy" the three said in unison.

She smiled as she nuzzled her face against theirs, it was truly perfect, being here.

As she finished running her fingers through her right-son's hair, she reached over, and plucked a flower from the ground.

As she brought it to her nose, however, she realized it had no scent. It also felt bizarre. She adjusted herself to get a better look, and was surprised to see that the flower itself was made out of paper.

"A paper flower? What a strange thing to find in a field-"

_A field? A field of __**Living**__ flowers?_

She looked around, not a single one was dead, despite the fact that she was barefoot. With her powers, the entire meadow should be sapped dry.

Her eyes widened as a dawn of realization washed over her. The sky began to turn darker, and the warm breeze turned into a chilled gust.

"Mommy?"

Persephone looked down, to see that the children had not only awoken, but had looks of fear in their eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

She shook her head as she got to her feet, there was something wrong, something very wrong.

The children came close to her, only for her to wave them off.

"Stay away! Stay back!"

The little girl came forward, clutching a stuffed animal that hadn't been there before.

"Mommy, you're scaring me!" She wailed, running forward.

Persephone cried out as the child touched her, only to begin to vanish.

"Mommy?" She asked again, as she withered away to dust. The stuffed animal falling to the ground.

"No! No! NO!" Persephone screamed, grabbing at the dust that now lay on the ground.

"It's okay, mommy" the other two children said, coming to embrace her.

"STOP!"

The two put their arms on her, only to meet the same fate as their sister.

"End this!"

The meadow began to tremble as lightning struck the ground.

"Mommy?"

"Enough!"

Her shrill scream finally broke the illusion as the world rocked. The plane beyond echoed with her pain, hell fire burned more brightly, the skies of heaven grew stormy, purgatory became encased in black.

The goddess of Death was on her knees, her hands on the ground, clutching at the now-gone dust. Her head was facing down, her long hair drooped over her face, her body was trembling with uncontrollable rage.

After a moment, she flung herself up. Her eyes were red and puffy, her jaw shook. After a moment, she shut her eyes tight, and let out a long wail that morphed into a scream of anger. Her roar echoed her hatred for the curse of what she had been given, for everything she had been denied, her scream rippled with her detest for the existence that been thrust upon her.

Her screams of agony and torment echoed through the halls of the institute, a sorrowful song of misery and woe.

The world rippled with the power behind that scream, as though the universe itself could hear it. Every living thing shivered, every spirit of the afterlife looked to their abysmal sky. Every lost soul in the Shadow Isles began to cry out with her.

At the gateway to the underworld, Thanatos, sitting on Death's throne in her absence, brought his hands to a praying stance.

In the clouds of the sky, Life looked away from his creations for a moment, had anyone been able to see his face, they would have seen a look of sympathy in his eyes, if even for second.

Even in the world between worlds, between time and space, life and death, Eternity looked up from his scroll. A single tear traced his beard as he went back to writing.

The wail, at long last, ended, and Persephone fell to all fours, shaking uncontrollably.

Moving her hand to her face, she recoiled at the sight of her palm.

There was a glowing liquid on her hand, the same material streamed from her eyes and down her cheek, before gently dripping to the ground.

She tried to get up, but could only let out a much more quiet cry as she brought both her hands to her face, and sobbed uncontrollably.


	4. Dealing With Death

The door to the judgment chamber opened, allowing a hooded figure to walk through it. The woman kneeling on the floor didn't bother to acknowledge him, she just stared into space, her eyes blank.

"Persephone," the figure said, calmly, "Champion Persephone, are you alright?"

She slowly turned her eyes to him, they were red and looked sore.

"Why…?" was all she asked.

He looked away from her, she repeated the question.

"Why…? Why was that necessary?"

"It was not our intention to show you that vision. Our judgment has to test your mental and physical capabilities, we have to see if you ware able to take massive amounts of mental strain. That scenario, however, was not our doing. Your own subconscious overwhelmed our magic and broadcasted that vision. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I wanted to shut off the magic but the higher ranking Summoners wished to see more…"

"It is of no consequence," she whispered, "I have seen it every time I close my eyes, it was just slightly more disturbing when I saw it through waking eyes."

Getting to her feet, she brushed his hand aside as she stood. She could see that the entrance from where she had come was gone, and that a new door stood before her. Golden light traced along her features.

"Come, Necromancer, our time is short, as is my patience. If your superiors want a show, I will grant them their entertainment."

With that, she strode forth into the light. Rex watched as she was engulfed. As he was about to follow, he paused. On the floor was a small, glowing pool. Reaching down to touch it with his finger, he felt energy move throughout his arm.

"So that's why we call that item the tear of the goddess…" He whispered as he left the room behind.

* * *

><p>Persephone walked out of the Judgment chamber and into a massive hall. Adorning the walls were golden statues, murals of champions in combat, and plaques and portraits of various Summoners.<p>

Before, she had thought the mages to be petty, now, she just viewed them as twisted.

"I hope I get to let the lot of them burn," she muttered.

"Champion Persephone!"

She turned to see Rex come from the room, he seemed very concerned and frantic.

"What is it, Necromancer?"

He swallowed, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"You can bring me your leader's heads on a stick."

"Besides that…"

Her violet eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Get me a team, a group of enemies, and an audience. I will do what I've come here to do and then I will take that insolent Thresh with me. Now, be gone from me. I wish to be alone."

Rex nodded and immediately took off to sign her up for the next League match. Persephone merely snarled as she allowed herself to slowly disappear from the corridor, then rematerialize in her own room.

She needed another bath.

* * *

><p>The goddess of Death finished undressing and walked into her bathroom. Twisting the knob for the hot water, she relaxed herself against the small counter in the room.<p>

Steam filled the room as boiling water began to pour, giving the room an eerie and uncomfortable atmosphere.

Persephone choked on another sob, every single time she blinked now, that scene flashed through her mind, gnawing at her.

Looking up, she met her own eyes in her reflection. She hadn't realized how truly distraught she had looked.

Swollen, puffy eyes. Bite marks on her lip, sparkling glitter from the remnants of her tears on her face.

"I look… Mortal…" she whispered.

Suddenly, violent anger seized her._ This had been their plan! _

_Those blasted Summoners! They had not only gotten what they had needed, but what they wanted as well!_

_They had used her! Tricked her! In a way that that had been not only humiliating, but utterly devastating!_

_Oh how she wanted to kill them! How she wanted to rip their tongues from their mouths, plunge her fingers into their eye sockets and suck the life through their skulls! _

_The nerve of them! How stupid! How manipulative! How… How!_

_How unbelievably cruel…_

She had not expected that. She had been completely unprepared for that sort of illusion, the amount of power that these mortals truly possessed.

She narrowed her eyes as she stepped into the bath, the rage she felt made the already scorching bath hotter, to the point where even the parts of the bathroom where water did not touch began to warm.

Persephone sighed and closed her eyes. She had much to think about.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna crush them! Nothing can hold me back!"<p>

"We're well aware, Alistar."

"Fortune doesn't favor fools!"

"Must you say that every single time you get summoned, Miss Fortune?"

"Alright, I'm back."

"Shut up, Jax!"

"What? I am?"

Kayle sighed, this was going to be a long match.

She watched her teammates take their positions in the Summoning chamber, getting ready to called to battle. She narrowed her eyes at the vacant position.

"Already a four versus five, sometimes I wonder why these mages even bother," She groaned.

Suddenly, the doors to the room swung open, and a new figure walked out. She was a dark haired woman with a skull-motif all over her purple clothing. A long purple scarf moved like a cape behind her as she strode forward.

"My apologies, my summoner put me in at the last minute, it is a pleasure to meet you all," she greeted them, coldly.

Alistar went on about how apparently you can't milk those. Miss fortune made sure she was showing enough of her cleavage, and Jax let out a whistling sound as the woman took her spot on the platform.

Kayle narrowed her eyes again, something was wrong. Wasn't Thresh supposed to be their final member? Who was this woman?

As though reading her thoughts, the woman in purple glared at her.

"My name is Persephone, The Embodiment of Death," She stated.

Kayle merely shrugged and saluted her.

"Kayle, the Judicator. So you'll be replacing Thresh?" She asked.

The dark haired woman nodded, "Indeed, though I know not where I am going."

Stepping off of the platform, Kayle motioned for her teammate to walk over.

"Allow me to see your abilities and I will tell you the best spot for you. We have a flexible group today so as long as Miss Fortune goes to the bottom lane, we should be all set."

"Miss Fortune's gone to the bottom lane all week," Jax mumbled.

Ignoring him, Persephone reached behind her, and pulled out the detailed piece of paper she had been handed before the match.

Kayle took it, and, opening it, read it aloud.

* * *

><p>"Persephone, Death's Embodiment," She began,<p>

"Starting HP - 591 (+70)

Starting Armor: 30 (+1.5)

Starting AP: 0

Starting AD: 60 (+1)

Starting MR: 40 (+2)

Starting Movement Speed: 350

Starting Attack Speed: .7 (+.04)

Starting Range: 300

Passive is 'Underworld Rejuvenation': When a champion near Death dies, their life essence flows into her, restoring 1/8th of her health and 1/10th of her maximum mana. If a minion dies near her, she restores 30 HP and 10 mana. If multiple enemies die near her, this bonus is halved to 1/16th for each extra champion.

Q,'Taste of Paradise'; Heals an allied champion for 80/100/120/140/160 (+.2) AP Health. If cast on herself, Persephone will also gain a shield that will protect her for 100/120/140/160/200 (+.4) AP. 10/10/10/10/10 Second CD

W, 'Purgatory' (skillshot); Death forces an enemy to quietly reflect on their sins, silencing them for .5/.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds, and dealing 70/90/130/160/200 (+.5) AP. 15/13/11/9/7 second CD

E; 'Limbo effect' - skillshot that can be blocked by minions- Stuns the first target that it comes into contact with for .5/7/9/1.1/1.5 seconds and lowers magic resistance by 10/15/20/25/30 for 5 seconds 10/10/10/10/10 second CD

R, 'Damnation', (area of effect) Summons a pit to the underworld that tethers unto all enemies near it, dealing 150/250,350 (+.2) AP. If enemies do not break the tethers, they are dragged to the center of the pit, taking an additional 200/250/300 (+.2) AP. 120/100/80

'Damnation' Passive, 'Decay', enemies within 100 units of Death take 20/30/40 damage every 5 seconds."

Kayle's eyes narrowed as she finished reading, whomever this woman was, she was incredibly powerful. It mattered not, however. She was their ally for now, and that was all that mattered. Giving Persephone a nod, she spoke.

"Impressive, you'll make an invaluable component when we group up, though I do not think you will be very good as a jungler, nor does your kit work well to support because of how much damage you appear to have.

"Let her top lane," Jax said, "I'll take to the jungle, Miss Fortune and Alistar can go bot lane, and you will go mid, Kayle."

The angel nodded, "Alright, let's go then."

Having reached an acceptable plan, the two stepped back on to their platforms, and waited to be summoned.

* * *

><p>Persephone winced as the darkness of the summoning chamber disappeared, putting her into the light of day. She was standing in a lively forest. Sound could be heard everywhere, the power of the place could be felt on her skin, magic coursed through the very air she breathed.<p>

She watched her allies depart down two separate paths, one to her right, one diagonal to her. Shrugging, she walked down the path that no one else had gone. Taking a minute, she admired the artwork of the massive statues that had been placed on the rift.

Rex had informed her of these "turrets". They were enormous stone guardians that, apparently, shot beams of unbelievably powerful magic at her foes. Vice versa, however, was also true. Her opponents would also have these turrets, so it was imperative that she stay out of their range.

Striding along, she stopped at her second tower. In the distance she could see a similar one, though this glowed red in contrast to her own blue.

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

"FIRST BLOOD!" an ominous voice rang throughout the field.

"Oh come on Miss Fortune I know you suck but being bad at this is not okay!"

Persephone winced, did she just hear that in her mind?

"Oh god why are you doing that to my dead body?!"

"Beep. Boop. Fuck. The. Pirate."

"GG Surrender at twenty bronze noobs im diamond fuk u."

"Alistar, please be silent."

"lel fuk u kayle m8."

Persephone shook her head as the announcer let out another cry.

"Minions have spawned!"

Watching an incoming wave of little figures, Persephone remembered Rex's words.

"Stay with your minions and slay those of your opponent. If you see an opportunity, take it, but focus on just getting resources for now."

She nodded, and released her scythe, and swung at a minion. It exploded in a cloud of dust, and she felt a small surge of energy flow through her.

"Experience gained," She muttered, remembering more of what she was told.

As she took a step to hit another minion, however, she stumbled. Something unseen had tripped her.

"What the hell?" She asked, strutting over to where she thought she tripped. Crouching down, she twitched when she felt something brush her crotch, then heard a light voice laugh, "She's got a nice one!" it said.

Persephone went wide eyed as she reached down. Suddenly, a form came into view, sprinting away from her.

She growled when the thing revealed itself. It was a yordle, about a fourth of her own height, with a green hat, a backpack, and goggles.

"Captain Teemo on duty!" he announced.

"Perverted little freak," she hissed.

"Uncalled for!"

"Jax you idiot she was talking to Teemo!"

"You can't milk those!"

Persephone shook the voices out of her head again, this League match was only three minutes in and it was already a complex cluster of things to intake. The yordle ignored her, shooting darts at any minions that came near him.

_That's bizarre, in the readings, 'Teemo', is listed as a hard lane pusher. Maybe his summoner is holding back because he doesn't know my abilities…_

She shrugged and resumed what she was doing, hacking at minions with her scythe, caring to make sure she didn't get hit by a stray dart, avoiding the range of the enemy tower.

As she destroyed the lifeless minions, she felt herself growing in power. It was not like what usually happened when things died around her, no, this was much different. It felt as though she was unlocking hidden potential, strengths. She hadn't felt like this since she had been a girl at the age of ten thousand.

Suddenly, a surge of power swelled through her.

"Woo! New champ is 6! Let's see this in action!"

"Hey c'mon new lady, Teemo's at half health because of minions, get him!"

Persephone raised an eyebrow as she lowered her scythe out, so that her hand was at the base. Swinging out at the yordle, she growled as he ducked under the blade.

"You missed!" he taunted her, she struck again, only to wince as her weapon lodged itself in the dirt.

"Stand still, your mistress seeks your death, yordle," she ordered.

Teemo's response, however, was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Rather than submit to her command, he whipped out his tiny straw-like tool. Persephone had enough time to cock an eyebrow as she took a step forward…

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slow as the explosion went off, a massive vapor cloud of vicious gas covering her vision. The goddess of death let out a horrified cry as she felt a strange feeling run up her legs, it was… It was not good. It felt as though someone were rubbing a rake on her skin, as though something had damaged her…<p>

Pain.

Persephone went wide eyed, she was in pain. Nothing had ever actually caused her physical pain before, nothing could damage her. She was a god, she was invincible, she was-

Her thought process was interrupted as a whistling flew through the air, and something struck her in the face, something hot and liquid-like. She snarled as she moved her fingers up to her eyes to clear it, only to freeze.

The burning feeling was now in her nose, in her mouth, in her eyes, in her mind! It was everywhere! Overwhelming pain! Everywhere!

"Stop! Stop! Make it stop!" she shrieked, clawing at her eyes, desperately trying to make the feeling go away, desperately trying to stop the pain.

"Persephone! Use your abilities! Heal yourself!" Rex's voice cried out in her mind.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Teemo watched, triumphantly, as his opponent went berserk. Her finger nails grew sharp as they clawed at her face, blood and kumungu poison littering the ground. Her body writhed and flailed with pain as she wailed in agony.

"Size doesn't mean everything!" he declared.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her screaiming ceased, her motions came to a pause, her hands fell to their side.

A wave of horror washed over every champion's face as a vibration was sent through the air. Something terrible was coming, something beyond comprehension. The summoners tried to ask what was going on, only to suddenly crackle and disappear as a wave of shadow-like energy pulsed from the dark haired woman's feet.

The champions were alone now, their connections to their summoners shattered like glass.

Teemo stood firm and confident as his opponent began to turn, her long, dark hair covering her face. She moved slowly, the blood trickled from her chin and from her gore covered finger tips.

Everything seemed to go silent with the exception of her footsteps, a slight pressing on the grass as she finally faced him again.

Thrusting her head up, Teemo screamed. It was nothing but a skull, a vicious, fanged, blood-red skull with glowing orange eyes.

"Burn rodent…" she whispered in a low, deep, horrifying voice.

Suddenly, she reared up and screamed, "**_Burn_****!"**

With that, the grass beneath Teemo ripped apart, and flames appeared all around him. A skeletal hand reached up for him, barely missing his leg by an inch. Just as he thought he might get away, however, a horde of them shot out of the ground.

Rotting corpses and demonic figures grabbed him by the feet, tugging him down into the rift that his enemy had opened. With a maddened cackle, Persephone waved her hand, causing the hole to engulf the entire top lane, and allowing the earth to fall in on itself.

Suddenly, the ground gave way, the figures disappeared, and Teemo was falling. The dark haired woman followed him, howling wicked laughter as she flew down after him. He flailed and cried out in utter terror, she merely floated quickly along side him, a trail of black smoke flowing from where her legs would be.

"You looked under my skirt earlier, you must think I'm pretty!" She said, cheerily. Teemo nodded, trying not to anger this woman more.

"how about a kiss?" She asked, her face having reverted to normal.

He could barely bring himself to look at her as she suddenly caught him, and their descent through fiery rock stopped. Hovering their for a moment, she gave him a cheery smile and two happy winks. She laughed lightly and cutely, he smiled and laughed with her, it was just a League match, after all? No real harm done, right?

Moving her face in close to hers, he moved to kiss her, only to go wide eyed when she opened her mouth. The veins on the side of her jaw began to glow orange as a light appeared inside of her throat.

"Oh right, I forgot, **_Burning_**." She hissed. Grabbing his cheeks with her hand, he could only shriek as she let loose a torrent of fire from her maw, her eyes glowing bright red as the hellfire was flung from her fanged jaws into his body.

He squirmed and screamed and attempted to shake her off, only to go limp as she melted his flesh away. His eyes melted out of their sockets, his skin charred and fell off in pieces to the bowels of the hell portal, his bones crusted together.

Just when it seemed death's sweet release was upon him, however, his jaws merely shoved themselves open again. His screams continued as his soul was forced back into the charred, unbelievably mangled body.

"Burn for eternity! Burn rodent! Burn!" Persephone screamed. Thrusting her fingers into his now empty eye-sockets, she cast him from her grasp into the void. Despite having lost his eyes, mortal senses, everything, he could still see everything, feel everything, hear everything.

Monsters, demons, corpses, horrors beyond imagining, all of them swirled around him in utter delight as his screams just kept coming and coming. Things caught him as he fell, each taking a bite out of his mortal soul or ripping something from him. The maddening descent was only made worse by the constant laughing of that woman, who now stood above it all. Her feet had returned but her apparel had changed, she was now in a long purple gown that flowed past her legs. Her eyes had changed to bright orange and had snake-like slits in them. Lifting her arms, two massive wings extended themselves from her body, one angelic and beautiful, one bat winged and demonic.

Shaking her arms above her head, she let out a loud word.

"Cerberus!" She screamed, joyfully.

The other monstrosities in the pit joined her call, until Teemo's screams were drowned out by the choir of demonic voices.

"Cerberus! Cerberus! Cerberus!" They all joined in unison, that haunting, horrific chant only growing louder and louder.

Suddenly, it all disappeared. Teemo was flesh and blood again, sitting in a dimly lit stone room of crimson.

"Thank goodness, it was just a nightmare!" he whispered, traumatized by the ordeal of such a horrible dream. It had all seemed so real, all so terrible and beyond imagination, all…

"Cerberus," Persephone's voice whispered throughout the room.

Suddenly, Teemo's legs disappeared, replaced with a matted mess of gore and shredded bones. Before he could even react, before he could even scream again, he was ripped to shreds by something unseen in the darkness, something that would cause even the boldest men to break down and go mad.

From outside the reality that had occurred in, Persephone nodded. The chanting of "Cerberus" stopped, and the hell rift began to close. Slowly rising without moving a wing, she landed on the edge of the pit, only to turn around and see all of the other champions there, staring at her in amazement, disbelief, awe and above all, absolute horror.

"Anyone else?" She hissed.


	5. Time of Death

_Persephone grinned to herself as twelve beams of light rained down around her. The champions on the rift with her backed away as Summoners appeared, all of whom cackled with massive amounts of magical energies. These weren't normal Summoners, no, these were the elites, the greatest of all human mages._

_All looked grim and determined, all had their eyes trained on her._

_Glaring at the hell rift in the ground, she waved her palm, and caused the earth to once again become whole. She then turned to face the Summoners._

_"Champion Persephone, for breaking the laws of the League and for tampering with the forces of Summoners Rift, you are to be immediately released as a champion, and must be met with severe punishment!" One of them roared._

_Hmph. Cute._

_"And what exactly did I do that was outside of the League law? I killed your little dolls, I annihilated my opponent and I gave my fellow champions a view of one of my favorite choirs. As far as I understand, I did nothing wrong," She said, mockingly._

_The man was furious._

_"You have broken the forces that contain this field and have killed a Champion who was protected by us! You have violated the sanctity of the League of Legends! You-"_

_Before he could continue, Persephone yawned, her eyes narrowed._

_"I killed the little rat who everyone hated, I fail to see the issue."_

_ "And what of Teemo?!" Kayle shouted at her from behind the Summoners._

_Persephone glared at her, "What do you care for the rodent? You've slain plenty of worms in your day, Kayle."_

_The angel went silent when the Summoner waved his hand. The other Summoners began to chant, the ground beneath them began to glow as winding pillars began to grow out of the earth._

_Persephone smiled, she knew what they were doing. They were going to attempt to restrain her, they were going to attempt to enslave her._

_Fools. I am the master of ALL._

_Leaping up, she summoned her scythe to her hand. Spinning and twirling it, she immediately went for the first Summoner, cleaving him in half easily. He hit the ground with a single cry as she sped to the next one, bisecting him at the waist. _

_Persephone flapped once with her wings, and cleared the distance between her and her third target, this time lopping his head off. She repeated the actions again, and again, and again, massacring the summoners one by one, until only the main one was left._

_"How cute, you're still preparing to seal away my power, to prevent me from accessing my godhood," Persephone mocked, striding towards him, her scythe dragging on the grass behind her, the blood of her victims leaving a gruesome trail as she approached her final foe._

_As she got within distance, however, he shouted a final magic word, and the letters on the ground sprung up. The pillars enclosed around her as the earth shook, the letters transformed into gigantic chains that wrapped themselves around the magical barrier. The walls of the prison slammed together, crushing her in their force._

_The summoner sighed as he fell to his knees, nothing could withstand that attack…_

_Hmph. Cute._

_As soon as the prison had come together, however, it exploded. Bolts of energy went flying as the pieces of the magical construct were flung into the atmosphere by the force._

_The summoner went wide-eyed, horrified, as Persephone continued her march towards him. Her eyes glowed orange with hatred, her teeth were grinding together and her canines had grown into fangs. Her long black hair swept behind her like a cloak of darkness as her wings re-stretched themselves to their full length. _

_"My God…" The summoner whispered in horror._

_"Present," The goddess replied as she sunk her scythe into his chest._

* * *

><p>"At least, that's what would have happened, had I not teleported you here before you lost your temper."<p>

Persephone narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, she was in the place she loathed the most. Surrounded by hedges, lively trees, a bright white sky and fruit bushes all around, she could only scoff.

"Why, father, am I here in Eden?" She growled, her nails digging into her arm.

"You forget your place, Persephone. You promised Life and I that you would kill no thing while you stayed on Earth, yet you not only broke this promise, but you opened a rift into the land of the dead! You let mortals see the burning hells! You know that is forbidden!"

She rolled her eyes, "Father it was part of the abilities they gave me. I-"

"Is that Death?!"

She put her hand over her face and sighed, "Oh for the love of… Here we go…"

From the brushes, a woman emerged. Persephone narrowed her eyes at this new figure. She was blonde, with bright blue eyes and bright pink lips. She was garbed in a flowing white gown with golden flower embroidery and sandals. In her hand was a long staff, covered in diamonds.

The woman cheered in excitement as she ran over to the Death goddess and wrapped her arms around her.

"Death! I haven't seen you in eons! It's wonderful to look upon you again!"

"Indeed, Love, it is quite the pleasure."

Eternity sighed as he watched the two converse, the bright goddess hugging the purple garbed one every few minutes or so.

"How is War doing?"

"Oh he's been able to relax a lot lately, what-with the Darkin doing the majority of his tasks for him! It's given us much more time to frolic and dance and uh… Other things…"

"Love, he smells like a donkey."

"He smells quite good when he bathes!"

"And when is that?"

"Well… Not very often… But I still love him for it!"

"You love everyone."

"That's true!"

The cheery being gave her sister a hug again, "That reminds me! I'm to meet War in a few minutes! I must be off!"

Eternity sighed, Death flashed a soft smile at the woman as she vanished into the foliage.

* * *

><p>As soon as Love disappeared, however, she returned her attentions to her father.<p>

"Don't tell me you've dragged me here for a family reunion. As much as I enjoyed Typhon's little romp during the last one, I still have a task at hand." Persephone growled.

"I've dragged you here to prevent a massacre. I saw what was about to transpire, you were about to throw the mortal world into chaos!"

"Oh come now I'm sure the sheep would not be so helpless if they lost a few of their hooded leaders and a rodent. Besides, it's not like they'd really be dead, it would have been on their magical rift after all… I'm almost completely sure I didn't totally sever the life-saving magic of their nexuses from it."

Eternity narrowed his eyes, "Your manipulations have no power here, Death. You have been away from the rest of us for far too long. You seem to forget that yours is not the greatest mind there is, nor is your wit unmatched."

"Having dealt with mortals for countless eons, it's hard to not think of myself as superior to everyone, after all, I am-"

She paused as she was interrupted.

"You have not kept your word, Persephone. You not only allowed the mortal… thing… to die, but you killed it by your own hand! You have broken your deal with Life!"

"I did no such thing, I specifically stated that I would not kill anything that stayed dead. As we speak, the rodent should be returning to the mortal plane."

"Do not lie to me, daughter, I was watching what transpired! I saw you feed him to your mongrel!"

"Cerberus is not a mongrel!" She snarled, "He is a good dog and you have no right to speak about him in any such way!"

"Do not try to change the subject! Since you came down there, all you have done is cause problems and strife!"

"Oh so you have been watching me?! Were you watching when they subjected me to the visions of seeing my would-be children?! Were you listening to my screams?! Tell me father, what else were you doing? I went down there to continue my given-task of soul collecting and to fix a problem that was getting in the way of it. I was staying there for the sake of causing LESS problems. I am eons old, my years uncountable, and in all of that time I have never shirked my responsibilities, regardless of my own desires! Do you not have enough trust in me to keep my word?!

"Your purpose is to take, to reap, to encompass all. You are Death!" He roared.

"I am your daughter!" She screamed back at him.

He went silent at that. Death's composition seemed to shatter as she glared at him.

"I am your daughter! Your child! Your Family! I have been so since you first gave me breath, since you first created me and held me in your arms, I have been your daughter!"

"You were not created to be my daughter, Death-"

"I have a name!"

"Death is your name!"

"No! Death is what I am the God of! My name is Persephone! As an individual, I am Persephone! If you even cared the slightest bit about me, you'd know that!"

Eternity's face contorted in anger.

"I have had enough of this! One day, you are going to be the most powerful god there is! Your strength will be unmatched and uncontested, you will be able to bend the fabric of existence in ways you never thought possible! In what way, Daughter, have I wronged you so?! I have given you thought, sentience, emotion, servants! I have given you power unmatched and unending! How do I not care?!"

"I never asked for this existence!"

Again, Eternity was silenced.

"Since my first day of being I have watched you bend the strings of the universe and create new things. Since I was but a child, I watched Life bring new lives into the vast cosmos you created. Living things, things of beauty and wonderment."

She smiled softly as her face eased, "And what have you given me? You've made me the harbinger of their uniqueness. You made me the monster that takes them from their children, their parents. You made me the thief that steals the thing that they fight to keep every day. You made me Death, all-powerful, all-encompassing, but for what? What good is the taking of something if you will not use it for greater purpose? All I can do is take, I can never give,"

"You make yourself into something for them to fear. Displaying your vast powers, using them to subjugate the mortals for your own pleasures? I didn't make you a monster, Death, you choose to appear as one. It doesn't help your image that you've slowly become the whore of the pantheon, even Love sleeps with less men than you!"

Reality quaked as she slapped him. It looked as though the air itself reverberated from the blow. Luckily for everything, however, she hadn't hit him hard, and Eternity was able to quickly shirk off the hit.

"Do you know why, I sleep with so many men?" Death growled, "It's because I have a far-off hope that one day, I shall conceive from one. It's a dream that, one day, I will give life, rather than take it."

"That is impossible. You are Death. You do not give life."

"But I could!" She snarled, "I could give life! I could be the greatest mother of all time, who would be better?! I have servants, unending amounts of time, the most beautiful and breath-taking abodes in existence, there is nothing I could not offer, and yet, look at me!"

She tugged back on the cloth on her abdomen, revealing her toned stomach. Suddenly, however, the skin began to darken as a pattern appeared. A swirling, dark pattern with flame-like markings on it, as well as multiple skulls.

"But look at the gift you've given me, father. Look at the brand that's on me. Of course you know that it's the work of your own magic that has made me barren. You cast it on me when I was but a girl…. Helpless… At your mercy… And where was your mercy, father?"

"Oh enough of this, Death! We have had this conversation thousands, if not millions, of times since you first found out you were unable to conceive! Why does it mean so much to you to give life regardless?"

"Because it's the only thing I cannot do!"

Eternity scoffed at her, his eyes glowing as he raised his hand at her.

"I see now, Death. I see exactly what the problem here is."

She began to back up. Slapping him had been a bad idea, but it seemed like what she had said had been much, much worse.

"When mortals look at you, do you know what they see? They see a God, an immortal, an inconceivably powerful thing that governs their existence. Do you know what I see? I see a spoiled brat who has forgotten her place!"

"And I see a vicious old man and a tyrant!" She spat back at him.

"Be gone from my sight!" He roared, "I felt great pity for you before but I shall never do so again! You are no longer welcome amongst your siblings and you are no longer worthy of being called my daughter!"

Her eyes narrowed as she disappeared into a mist-like form.

"You are no father of mine." She hissed as she vanished, her essence being sent back to the battlefield from which she had been brought.

* * *

><p>"Burning…"<p>

A shadowy, lank, and emaciated figure stood chained against a wall. He was man-like, with a figure similar to a human's. What stood out was the bat-like wings on his back, the various spikes on his knees and elbows, the horns on his head, and the black, vicious eyes that had sunken into his skull.

In millennia long past, he had been magnificent. A true testimony to the power of demonkind. Now, he was imprisoned, left to rot, forgotten to all but his jailer. He had long given up hope of escaping from this pit, this eternity of isolation and darkness. It had been an uncountable amount of time since his last attempt at even tugging the chains, and that had been when his strength was still a power to be feared.

Now? His lank arms were spread behind him as he slowly sank lower to his jail floor. There was no point in even thinking about it, he just wished that he could go mad and have it be done with.

Or was he mad already? Or had he been mad and then become sane again after being mad for so unbelievably long?

For some reason, though, he'd felt better lately, as though the chains weren't as heavy. It was if some force had been missing from his prison, as though one of his guardians had taken time away from their duties.

For no particular reason, he felt like trying again. It's not like it mattered either way, he was stuck here, and it might just feel good to try.

Tugging on his bonds weakly, he groaned as he felt a ligament tear. Still, he pressed on, using the very last drop of his old strength to pull.

Just as it was about to give out, however, he heard a CHINK. A small ripple in reality was seen as his cell shook, and, in that second, the unthinkable occurred.

His chains faltered. Whatever magic that had been holding them around his skeletal wrists had disappeared. Catching himself on all fours, the figure could barely comprehend it. As soon as it occurred, they reformed, but it was too late, he was already several feet from them.

"I'm free…" He whispered, looking at his withered claws and flaky skin, "After so long, I'm free…"

A smile crossed his rouge colored lips as his eyes went wide, a cackle escaped his maw as his chest heaved from the first deep breath he'd taken in so long.

"I'm free!" He cried, extending his wings and beating them.

His pupils focused on the door to his cell, no doubt his jailer would be coming with his daily meal soon.

"Thank you, _**Mother.**_"


	6. The Problem With Persephone

The Problem with Persephone

Hello to all of my beloved readers who follow this story. I'm HoneyBadgerDC, and I'd like to take a moment of your time to explain why I'm being a terrible person and not updating the one story everyone seems to love. That reason is…

I hate that it's a fanfiction.

Quite honestly, when I started writing Persephone, it was going to be a merry little romp of Death herself messing with the Shadow Isles champions and being a relatively funny but simple character. As I continued writing her, though, I came up with more backstory, more ideas, and less interested in her interactions with the League of Legends universe. Simply put, I not only feel as though I constrained myself within the time period I wrote (she has a week, which forces me to shove a TON of details in that realistically don't make sense), and the universe in which it is set in. It's because of these reasons that writing Persephone has become more of a chore than a fun activity, because I feel like I've clipped her (very large and powerful) wings.

I have worked on a chapter but it's just not good work. I can't get into Persephone, the Fanfiction, anymore…

Which is why I stopped writing the fanfiction, and why I am currently in the process of turning Persephone into a full length novel, published online by myself. I have the first three chapters of it completed. Some of the materials are the same, others are vastly different (the character herself, for instance, is different, and her conflict with her extended 'family' is not seen until later in the SERIES.

Yes, I plan on taking this OC I randomly made and making a trilogy around her. To fans of Persephone, I will TRY to update this eventually, but I have so many good ideas for the actual novelization of it that I just can't get into writing this version! I am hoping to complete 'Persephone' this summer and maybe publish it as an Ebook on Itunes.

Wouldn't that be cool?

Anyway, do keep an eye out for updates on it, I may even write something this week (May 5th, 2015), and I will be trying to perform steady updates on 'Escaping The Web' and return to 'The Adventures of Badger'.

Err…. Yeah. That's it from me. Sorry if you got all excited for a Persephone update, I know a lot of you are waiting for it, but trust me, I'm working my ass off to bring you guys something you will LOVE.

Much appreciation and much love from a guy who wouldn't be where he is today without your support,

-HoneyBadgerDC


End file.
